


Bursting the Bubble

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hufflepuff Derek Hale, M/M, POV Derek, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles teaches Derek the Muggle art of water balloon fights, with the help of a little magic.</p><p>
  <i>‘I don’t get why I can’t just aguamenti you in your face?’ Derek asks. He points at the baskets filled to the brim with water balloons. ‘This seems a very convoluted way to get wet.’</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘If you want non-convoluted I can just throw you in the lake,’ Stiles grins. ‘And it’s not just about getting wet, it’s about getting the other <i>person more wet than you.’</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Water Balloon Fight</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bursting the Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘I don’t get why I can’t just _aguamenti_ you in your face?’ Derek asks. He points at the baskets filled to the brim with water balloons. ‘This seems a very convoluted way to get wet.’

‘If you want non-convoluted I can just throw you in the lake,’ Stiles grins. ‘And it’s not just about getting wet, it’s about getting the other person more wet than you.’

‘Muggle games are weird,’ Derek mumbles. ‘Explain to me again how this works.’

‘Basically you throw the balloon as hard as you can at the other person to make sure it smashes. You can use your hands or you can levitate the balloon like this.’ Stiles swish-and-flicks his wand and a bright pink balloon floats up. ‘Then you aim and throw.’ Stiles flicks his wand forward and the balloon flies off, diving to the ground, where it bursts and soaks the grass. ‘I wouldn’t recommend aiming at exposed skin, it kinda hurts when those things burst against you, so try to aim for the ground. Or,’ Stiles grins wickedly, ‘you can try the spell Scott and I came up with.’

Derek raises his eyebrows. He loves Stiles, and Scott’s one of his best friends, but he’s seen what some of their spells can do.

‘Don’t worry. This one is tried, tested, and totally safe. As long as you don’t aim at someone’s head,’ Stiles quickly adds. He levitates another balloon, lets it hang a couple feet off the ground, then jabs his wand forward like he’s trying to stab it, and says, ‘ _Ruptus_.’

The balloon bursts, and the water goes everywhere.

‘So, like this?’ Derek asks, as he lifts a balloon, lets it sail around in a circle, then stabs at it when it right above Stiles’ head. ‘ _Ruptus_.’

‘Oh my g— You dick!’ Stiles yells after him as Derek takes off, his basket with balloons gently floating behind him.

The other students on the lawn are watching with mild curiosity. Not too closely, though, in case they need plausible deniability. That happens a lot when Stiles or Scott has an idea. Derek sometimes fears for what’s going to happen when the two of them are set loose on the world after graduation.

As he runs, Derek keeps aiming balloons at Stiles, and Stiles gives as good as he gets. The battle between them heats up and balloons go flying everywhere, some of them nowhere near where either of them is. The students who were just spectators at first, are now running to save themselves from becoming casualties.

Derek is soaked through in minutes. His hat and robes have long since been discarded, and he wishes he’d taken Stiles up on his offer of borrowing one of his cut-off trousers that are only technically within school regulations. Stiles isn’t in a much better state, tank top clinging to his chest and abs, wet hair standing up in spikes around his Slytherin tie that he’s tied around his head. Actually, Stiles makes quite a nice visual. Derek’s mind skips ahead to what will come after the water balloon fight.

 _Wait._ Where is Stiles?

During his moment of distraction, Stiles has disappeared from sight. He focuses to find Stiles’ heartbeat, finding it just as Stiles jumps on his back and slams a balloon on Derek’s head.

‘Haha!’ Stiles yells in victory.

‘You little—‘ Derek levitates a balloon behind his back, casts a silent _refrigero_ to cool the water inside it, then, ‘ _Ruptus_.’

‘Oh my god!’ Stiles squeals. He tries to jerk away from the cold water against his back, Derek loses his balance, and they both go down. Derek’s elbow knocks against his basket and the balloons tumble to the ground with them. Some burst on impact, some burst when Stiles or Derek lands on top of them.

‘You’re the worst,’ Stiles grumbles.

He’s scrambling up, trying to straddle Derek, but Derek flips them over and pins Stiles’ wrists to the ground. There’s a balloon just within reach of Stiles’ fingers. Derek waits for Stiles to grab it before snatching it away from him and slamming it to the ground right next to Stiles’ head.

‘How did you get so sneaky?’ Stiles pouts, blinking water out of his eyes.

‘I met you and Scott. It was either join or go under.’

‘I’m glad you joined,’ Stiles says, his expression going soft.

‘Me, too.’ Derek leans in and presses their lips together. He lets go of Stiles’ wrists to slide his hands to Stiles’ chest. There’s a tug on his neck, telling him Stiles has taken hold of his tie.

‘Ahem.’

They freeze, then scramble up, bursting a couple more balloons in their hurry. Derek pales, then flushes bright red when he sees Professor McGonagall standing there, the hem of her robes darkening from water.

‘We, uhm…’ Stiles starts.

‘Headmistress,’ Derek says at the same time, trying to fix his clothes. He wonders if he can get fired from being Head Boy two weeks before graduation. He hopes not.

‘I’m assuming you’ll be cleaning up these... What are they, Mr Stilinski?’

‘Water balloons, ma’am.’

‘Right, these water balloons. The house elves were kind enough to loan you their baskets. It wouldn’t do to repay them with extra cleaning up, would it?’

‘No, ma’am,’ they say at the same time.

‘Very well.’ McGonagall nods, waves her wand to dry her robes, then turns and walks away. Derek thinks he can see her lips tick up in a smile.

‘What just happened?’ Derek whispers in shock.

‘Not sure, but we didn’t get detention, so I’m okay with it,’ Stiles shrugs.

Cold water explodes against Derek’s neck.

He whirls on Stiles, and tackles him to the ground again, already searching for an intact balloon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  _Aguamenti_ is a spell that actually exists in the Potter-verse. It's a spell to shoot a jet of water at someone.  
>  _Ruptus_ (for bursting the balloons) and _refrigero_ (for cooling the water, but not freezing it like _glacius_ ) I made up.


End file.
